Shadows In The Dark
by RedHanaIchigo
Summary: What happens when 5 boys meet the 5 girls they were supposed to kill. oh, the answer is hell. The boys who forgot their promises... will they still be able to keep them? Or betray the place they've been calling home? Oldrival Contest Ikari Poke MangaQuest? Chess/Agency yepp. i think thats it
1. Chapter 1: Escape & Betrayal

**Hello. This is Hana and Ichigo. **

**So, were like... new at this fanfiction so we hope you enjoy it.**

**if we have grammer issues or punctuation mistakes, you can just blame that on Ichigo.** (_HEY! . Its not completly mine_)

**Please review :)**

**__**Talking _Thinking _

* * *

Chapter 1: Escape & Betrayal

**No One's POV**

"Do you think they stopped following us yet?" a brunette said.

"Shhh ..." a red head interupped from the tree. A bunch of men in black were crowding around the entrance.

"They're not over here" one of the men said

"Split over there" the second man pointed at the forked pathes.

"Search everywhere"

"Ok, they're gone. Now we have to get to the gate and wait for Victoria and Kris." A blunette said.

They ran to the gate with a lot of heavy guarded security. A lot of them were dressed in black. The lights on the borders were moving all over the place [like criminal jails] . Suddenly the lights went off just for a few seconds for the girls to escape.

"That's the signal. Run" The red head ordered

"Aqua, Be careful. They're running all over the place" The girl named sunny said.

"Sunny, I think she knows that already" the brunette countered.

"Amber, Sunny, can you guys stop fighting for a bit? We have to get over the gate." Aqua said.

Sunny looked up at the gate. "Its friggen huge, im gonna break a nail like that"

"Whatever. Just go" Amber said.

Once they climbed the gate, 2 girls in black gear appeared."Look, there they are." Aqua said.

"Well, you guys took your time." A brunette girl with waist long hair said. Victoria.

"They should be here soon." A girl with blue hair [that went the other way] stated. Kris.

Then a limo came around and the door flinged opened. A blonde woman, Cynthia was sitting crosslegged. … she looked at the girls "What are you waiting for? Get in."

They did as we were told and got in the car. "Where are we going?" Sunny asks.

"You guys are going to Unova/ Isshu and train there until you reach your full potential." Cynthia replied.

"Won't they look for us? Like hunt us down?" Victoria asks.

"Yes but we're going to put you in a place they'll never even look." Stephen said over the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Sunny asked.

"You'll see once you get there now you should sleep. Were driving to the airport then your training begins" Cynthia said.

The girls did as they were advise to. But they all of them seem to be too parnoid to actually fall asleep. One of the girls looked out the window and let out a heavy sigh. _This isnt over. We all knew it._

_We can't turn back now._

_We didn't want to leave. _

_We had no choice._

_I wanted you here with me but they did not allow me to do so._

_I wanted us to be together forever._

_I lost you and you ended up forgetting our everything._

_We have a goal,_

"_Kill the things that made us suffer the most_

_Whatever stands in our way; we shall not regret in killing it…_"

_Even if it was you._

_That was your promise to me wasn't it?_

_Even if that means tearing us apart._

* * *

**So... how was it? **

**Remember, reviews!**

** And we wontt mind if you put negative comments on (but please put nice ones too). We'll just make our stories better for you. thanks viewers. :)**

**- Hana&Ichigo 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Hey again. This is me Ichigo, and Hana is somewhere thats not where i am :P**

**We put up our first chapter last week but you probably don't know who the people are right..? **

**yeah, so we figured, 'why not just give you a brief intro of each of our gals. **

**oh, and i really have to thank **musa lover **thanks alot. its my first review ever. i was so happy when i saw it. thanks so much. you made my day -**wide smile-

**And because Hana isnt beside me and correcting me and such. if i have grammer problems you can hit Hana :) **

**wooooooo \('v')/**

* * *

**Introductions**

**(Code) Name: Leaf Green (Victoria)**

Personality : Bubbly around her friends. When she's on a mission, shes cold and heartless 'just like how she was taught' (_explained later in the chapter)_.

Description : Cute and innocent. Dont let that fool you though you fools. (_yes i know. i said fool twice in the same sentence but it was supposed to be like that_). She can kill you without batting an eyelash. Cunning, fast and deadly.

**(Code) Name : (Kris) Crystal Blues** - _yeah.. i couldnt find her last name and i dont really wanna copy soemone elses idea of her last name_

Personality : Shes really nice. Nags her friends alot. Smart and is usually behind the computers.

Description : Doesn't really like to go out. but she's still really pro in sports. Serious about many things. She's the one that gets all the info about their targets.

**(Code) Name : May Maple (Amber)**

Personality : Dense, friendly and loudest of the group. Really cheerful.

Description : Good in sports. Likes eating and singing. Usually partnered with Dawn and Misty. The girl who was taught to kill without hesitation first by the boy she loved. _(again. will be explained later at the end of the chap?)_

**(Code) Name : Misty Waterflower (Aqua)**

Personality : Violent to people who tries to hurt her friends. Protective.

Description : Likes swimming. Hates bugs. Usually partnered with May and Dawn. Most of the time, she would take out the guards along with May.

**(Code) Name : Dawn Berlitz (Sunny)**

Personality : Bubbly. Hates snobby girls that think their all that just 'cuz their parents are wealthy.

Description : Fashionista of the group. Likes playing the guitar. Usually partnered with Misty and May. Good at hiding which makes it easy for her to sneak up on her targets.

* * *

**Well, i might as well put the next chapter because ... this is really short :(**

**The next chapter... ****I'll post later**

**Hana has to check over it.**

**Ichigo out. :P **

**Revieews **


	3. Chapter 3: Samuel Oak School of the Arts

**Hi guys. Its me, Ichigo. **

**I'm so so sorry for not updating** **well, i cant say the same for Hana. I actually have a good excuse. sorta. I was on vacation, it was planned last-minute and little 'ol me forgot to bring her precious laptop. :| Poor me was in the hotel room either reading a book or making paper stars. **

_Hey, i couldn't write either because while Ichigo was... busy making her stars, i was volunteering._

**So anyways. We apologize for the late delay.**

**Enjoy.**

Talking

* * *

*knock knock*

"Its me, Sunny and Amber, Aqua, Victoria and Kris."

"Come in" said a man with a low voice.

"Steven, you wanted to see us?" said Aqua.

"Yes, girls take a seat, i need to tell you something important." he said.

The girls nodded and sat on the couch and he sat across the 5.

"What is this about?" Kris asked.

"Well, theres 2 things Kris. One, your training is officially over." Steven said calmly.

The girls on the other hand were shocked.

"What?" "Did we do something wrong?" "Please dont tell me you're mad at Sunny for that prank?" "Come On. Tell us why?" "... Guys, You're not letting him speak."

"Thank you Victoria. And to clarify, Sunny. Your training. Over. Starting Now. Ok?" He said slowly for her to 'understand'

Sunny held her laughter. The way he said it sounded like he was constipated. legit.

"Amber, No. and Aqua... What prank?"

She let out a breath. "Oh nothing. Just one about how she put itching powder in your pants, shirt, necktie and well, _among other things._" she said, whispering the last part.

Oh but he heard her all right.

"Anyways no. This is about them."

Steven tossed the files on the table. Photos scattered across the table. Even though the picture were where they were. The girls recognized them clearly and gave them quiet a shocked. They never thought they'd ever see _them_ again.

"I want you to supervise them. Make sure they're not doing..." he paused.

"Out of the ordinary."

"Understood" they said in unison.

"So, when do we start?" Amber asked.

"Ah yes. Hmmm... Right now it's 11:38am correct?"

The girls nodded.

"How about 11:39?"

* * *

**-On the Plane-**

The plane was very spacious. **(A/N: I dont know if many of you watch Criminal Minds but, they're plane is like a replica. Check it out if you like, i just wont explain how it looks like.** _Lazy_.** Am not.** _Are too._ **~Bleh :P)**

"So... it looks like they've been doing fine." Sunny looking through the pictures.

Amber gave out a sigh. "I bet 'he' brainwashed them into zombies."

"Likeable story." Aqua scoffed.

-Bang-

The girls looked towards the sound of the noise. It was a pissed Victoria.

She looked at them apologeticly after realising what she'd done. "Sorry. I... i think i just need some space. I'll be in the back if you need me."

The girls looked sadden after she left the room. "i guess 'he's' still a touchy subject to speak about."

Then, from the front entered a tall young blonde.

"Girls, i need to speak to you. Where is Victoria?"

"i'll go get her. One sec." Kris said.

Kris and Victoria entered the room? and sat down.

"Girls. Steven may not have told you this. _Knowing him._ So i'm telling you now. Each of you will be using these as your identity." She said while handing out their respective file.

"Cynthia, Is this really nessesscary?" Aqua doubted.

"Yes it is and anyways, Read it. i also put in the boys info there too. And it is very clear to you all that they do not know you are with us. Nor will they find out your real identities. Got it?"

The girls nodded.

The woman named Cynthia continued opening a Powerpoint for the girls to see. "You girls will be attending Samuel Oak School of the Arts. SSA for short." The picture of the school showed up on the white sheet.

"There is a system based on wealth, intelligence and just plain talent. The top of the pyramid is Diamond Black. That will be you Victoria and Amber. This group is known to be the wealthy kids of the school."

Her name shows up in the slide.

**Leaf Green (Victoria)**

**The prankster of the group. Cute and innocent. **

**Your family owns the most financial business in most parts of the world.**

**May Maple (Amber)**

**The airhead. Dense, friendly and cheerful. **

**Your family works for the government as doctors and surgeons. **

"Next up is Pearlien White. _(A/N: Making it sound classy.)_ That will be Kris."

**Crystal Blues**** (Kris)**

**The 'Brain'. You are pretty much serious and can play well in sports.**

**You skipped a few grades due to your intelligence. ****Your dream is to become a scientist.**

"Lastly is Sunny and Aqua. Known for their 'talents' in Spinel Red."

** Dawn Berlitz (Sunny)**

**The Fashionista. Blubbly and mischievous.**

**Also known as the world prodigy.****Your talent is play the piano.**

**Misty Waterflower (Aqua)**

**The Athlete. Most of the time is very violent but other is very kind and warm.**

** Your dream is to be part of the Olympics. (A/N: You get it... Since right now, theres the Olympic? yeah.)**

"You girls got that? Alright now. 4 more hours before you arrive at school. Get some rest." Cynthia asked.

The girls nodded and Cynthia left the room.

"Lets see." Leaf said. Hhhmmm..

**Gary Oak**

**He's In BlAck Diamond due to his relationship with the principal.**

"oooh. oooh. My turn." said May.

**Drew Hayden**

**He is in Pearlien White. ****He is very cocky while talking to other, not including his friends. Being the Almighy Drew he thinks he is.**

"Say ours too." As Crystal, Misty and Dawn handed her their file folders.

Leaf nodded.

**Gold Ethans**

**He is in Spinel Red. His talent is playing Billards/Pool/Snooker (A/N: I have no idea which so i put them all)**

**Doesnt really care for school. (Just goes there for the girls.) **

Crystal looked in disgust.

"Continuing on." Misty said.

**Ash Ketchum**

**The school jock. He is in Spinel Red forr his talent of being able to play every sport and to be good in it. ****Dense and an Airhead.**

**Paul Shinji**

**The Emo. Mysterious and 'Unknown' about his talents. He's in Spinel Red.**

"You know, it seems like they're all player." Leaf said. "Well except for Ash, since he's too dense to know it, he cares more about sports than girls."

The girls looked at her.

"What? Its true. Look!" She handed them back their folders.

"Also. It says that they're in a relationship."

* * *

**_As a we're sorry for not updating for a month. We're gonna write a little bit more. Just for you :)_**

**X Day X Time X Place (Well, this conversation actually took place wayy before what happened above.. **_Its actually a flashback but this it's also a sneak preview.)_

5 boys sat in front of an office.

"Ice-Types. The commander will see you now."

The boys nodded and went on ahead.

"Ice-types reporting for duty sir."

Mhhh...

"I have a new mission for you boys." The man in the shadows said. His voice was deep and sounded a little like robotic?

"You will attend SSA, Samuel Oak School of the Arts."

"A little after your transfer at the school. Another couple of transfers will be attending the same school. Be on the look-out. They are extreamly dangerous."

* * *

**Folks. I know what you're thinking. **

_Whose 'he' and what connection does 'he' have with Victoria that makes her so angry? hehe... _

_And who are the boys thats in the relationship with? hmmm?_

_What does 'he' have anything to do with everything?_

_And 'he' knows they're coming... What does 'the commander' have in store for these kids?_

_**You'll find out soon. :)**_

**-RedHanaIchigo**


	4. Chapter 4: We're Here

**Hi guys. i know. its been a long time since i came back on. no excuses this time.**

**Since we're back on, we'll try to update every 2 weeks - a month. **

**Please forgive us. :) **

Talking _Thinking_

* * *

**Previously ; **

_'Amber gave out a sigh. "I bet 'he' brainwashed them into zombies." _

_'The girls looked sadden after she left the room. "i guess 'he's' still a touchy subject to speak about." _

_ 'And it is very clear to you all that they do not know you are with us. Nor will they find out your real identities. Got it?" _

_"Also. It says that they're in a relationship."_

* * *

No ONes POV

8:05 in the morning. Todays a monday, a school day. And here we have a young lad whose still in his PJs and pikachu plushie beside him.

"Hey Ash, get up. You're going to be late." a plum haired boy said to his roommate.

"Ungghh. 5 minutes mom." the raven haired teen said.

An irratied plumhead started to get pissed at the comment. "Get up you *beep* loser!"

The boy shot up from his bed, the emotion 'startled' appeared on his face. "Oh. Good morning Paul. Its nice to see you at 8:07?! Paul! WHY DIDNT YOU CALL ME UP EARLIER?! UGH. MRS WHATSHERFACEWILLKILLMEIFIMLA TEAGAIN"

the boy, Paul, watched his roommate struggle to brush his teeth, get dressed and do yesterdays homework at the same time. it was quite amusing. "Im leaving." he said blankly.

As he closed the door, he heard.. 'AH! ITS ALREADY 8:15. I WONT MAKE IT. PAUL PAU-'

* * *

It was a shock how ash made it on time today. the guys smirked at him as he got to his seat and the girls were chuckling among themselves.

"Morning ashy-boy." a auburn hair boy said from behind.

"morning bro."

"slept in again?"

"Hey guys. Morning Gary, Drew. And yeah. i also had this dream that i havent had in a long time." Ash and Gold, one of his pals, did a fist smack with each other. something like that.

"Oh boy. Here they come." Drew muttered quietly.

4 girls were walking towards the boys. 'Britney, Madison, Ginger and Savannah.' AKA the Di4mond .

'hey babe.' Gary said while putting his hand out for Savannah to reach.

"Mornin'." Gold said to his girlfriend, Madison.

"morning sweetie." she said and sat on his lap.

"Hey." Drew said to his girlfriend, Brittney.

"Hey." she said bakc to him with a peck on the lips.

"Wheres Paul?! Why isnt he here too?" Ginger demanded.

Everyone shrugged. "He left before i did." Ash said.

"What im asking is where he is! Cant you be more useful? Geez. You're a terrible friend."

Ash didnt get pissed. though everyone would've been if they were talking to Ginger. Its was a shock to even SEE Paul get a girl. Not like he ever talked to one. LOL

The teacher walked in at this moment.

"Class. Quiet Down. We have new students today. Come in girls."

The 5 walked in perfectly, and somehow, the window was opened and this is what the boys 'saw'.

5 girls. beautiful girls. hair flowed nicely behind their slim waist touching the back of their uniform. thin legs that belonged to models and their eyes. So cold but so alluring. And they looked so familiar. But when?

"How about you girls introduce yourselves and your rank?" The teacher asked them.

First, "Hi, My name is Leaf Green and im in Black Diamond."

"May Maple, also in Black Diamond."

"Crystal Blues. Pearlien White"

tehe, the girl giggled. "Hi. Im Dawn Berlitz, I'm in Spinel Red. Nice to meet you."

"Misty Waterflower. Same as this giirl here." she said with her arm placed above Dawn's head.

Chit chatting started rapidly. "Ok. Good now.. Sit over there, near the windows. Gary Oak. Gold Ethans. Drew Hayden. Ash Ketchum... And may i ask where is Mr. Paul Shinji?"

4 boys raised there hands and another spoke.

"Hes not here. i Think hes ditching again." The teacher raised a brow. "Alright. i'll let it slide this time. if you see him, tell him to come see me. You there. what are you doing in my classroom? Youre not even part of our class."

the girls didnt care. they wanted to be there and no one cant stop them.

"move." misty said.

_silence._

"excuse me? you're new right so you probably don't know. I'm dating Drew, so why don't you find another seat?"

"im going to say it again. move."

* * *

Drew's POV

_oh boy. Britney. sigh. These new girls dont know what they just got into._

"i suggest you do what misty tells you to do. she can be scary you know?" the girl named May said.

"Oh. i'm soo scared." britney said sarcastically.

"we warned her." she said to the others.

"Get lost." misty said and got out her mallet and practically smacked her from where she was sitting to the front where the teacher was. "Anyone else?" she asked with a black cold aura around her.

the girls shook their heads and swiftly left the room.

_oh wow. these girls are good._

The girls shrugged to each other and walking in the row. The brunette May jumped up on the table and walked to the end of the row.

"Mrs Maple. Desks are not for walking on top of."

She turned to the teacher. "Your mouth is one either so i guess we're both not gonna get what we want."

the teacher became furious. then went back to calm.

this is going to be one fun year.

* * *

**X Month XX Day X Place**

Yes. Go my children. Let us rule the world.

"Black."

"Get me my coat."

"Im going out."

**"Yes sir. May i ask where?"**

To visit the sleeping beauty.

**?**

* * *

_whats going to happen to the boys girlfriend? will they last. Lets hope not :P_

_Is 'he' a pedo? his children... LOL jokes. _

_Whose the sleeping beauty 'he' was referring to?_

* * *

**Hows dat? **

**its good right? Yes it is :)**

**Again. Sorry for the late update. **

**RedHanaIchigo Out**


	5. Chapter 5: Irony

**Good day ma little chicklettes**

**Sorry. I have not been here as Redhanaichigo without my 'faithful' partner. LOL geez, high school is so tough. Anyways, I was actually going to post this up weeks ago but I had a lot of projects and stuff... Anyways. **

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Dawn. Your mac n cheese is gonna get cold." said May poking my lunch.

"Oh. Thanks May." I said.

"I wonder when they'll leave us alone" Misty said.

Oh. If you haven't realized what was going on, I'll tell you. Right now, all 5 of us are in the cafe, practically surrounded by the school, and I have to say this, more than two third of the crowd is boys and half of them are begging us to marry them...

yes. You can tell I'm annoyed.

Well anyways, like I said. I have to say... today was... hectic.

**Flashback**

_"Ok class. It's a work period. Do whatever you want until 3 o'clock." The teacher said before walking out. What was her name again? I didn't catch it. Oh well. I don't pay attention to people very well._

_Misty and Leaf sat on my part of the desk._

_Where Crys and May were already sitting beside me._

_Anyways, I didn't know how long it took after the teacher left for every single boy of the classroom crowd around us._

_I looked up, "um.. Will you go out with m-"_

_"Move." said some girl with a very pitchy voice._

_I didn't bother even looking up._

_"Excuse me" the girl who own that unbearable high pitch voice._

_"Sorry, were not interested in relationships." Misty said bluntly._

_"Whatever you say redhead. As long as you don't get in the way of Veronica."_

_"And you are?" May asked_

_"My name is Ashley, you might have heard of my father's company, Ashley Vuittionia."_

_I didn't pay attention to the quarrel the girls were having, but a slight reflection from the mirror allowed me to see that 4 boys behind us were quiet amused. I let my gaze go back to the window where I can see a beautiful garden that I have not seen in a long time. One that I didn't have to destroy I mean. In a very big tree, I found a slight purple mixed with green. _

_Leaf stood up. "You wanna check it out right?"_

_I smiled. Leaf knows me best._

_I followed her as others in the class glared/started at us leaving the room. _

_"See you at lunch."_

_These 4 girls suddenly blocked my way. "Get lost. I'm in no mood to play."_

_"You sure have a bad attitude; we'll let it go this time since you're new here. But next time, we won't just let it slide."_

_Crystal rolled my eyes. "You have no actual power here sweetie. It's all your mommy and daddy. Well here, your status is stripped and every one of you will just be normal."_

_Their mouths open widely. Their eyes could not believe what their witnessing._

_"Now if you're done with your little threat, I'm leaving." I continued. _

_"Me too. Me three." said Crystal and Misty. _

_"Well, there's no point in me staying here." May said, shrugging the glares many of the other students were giving. _

_I'm sorry. I'm usually not like this. It's just that. I can't control myself knowing that he's here._

**Flashback**

And even though we said all that, apparently from what Crystal said, we capture more of the guy's heart than enemies.

-Sigh-

This is not going to get anymore easy is it?

And meeting him here is not very fun for me either. Especially hearing what happened to him 3 years ago.

I am going to kill that bastard if i ever see him.

* * *

Misty's POV

I didn't know why Dawn wanted to leave the classroom so suddenly before. But Leaf gave me a she'll-tell-us-soon look. I always wonder how Leaf gets her hand on our knowledge and secrets but yet none of us knows any one of her secrets. When we were little, we would always exchange stories of our lives before we arrived in that room. That dark. Black. Solitary.

But I think I got it figured out. You know, Dawn's target. Paul Shinji, he's actually Da-

"Misty, you're daydreaming again." Ash said.

We have pretty much every class together; Science; Math; Lunch & Gym.

He sits beside me during class. Unlike his friends, he's pretty cool and really nice. _And like the description said, he is majorly dense. _He didn't change a bit after all these years. "Oh. Sorry. I was staring. Um. Hey, can I ask you something?"

He turned and looked at me, then grinned. "Sure"

... Do you reme... shoot. Uh. "Where did you come from Ash?"

His head fell on the middle of his palm, "uh, I think I was raised in Pallet Town? I'm not sure."

? He forgot? "What do you mean by you're not sure?" _Now this is getting weird._

"My adopted father said I fell off a mountain 3 years ago and hit my head pretty hard. So up until now, I still don't remember."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I gave him a pity smile but he smiled back to me and said,

"For what Mist, you didn't do anything."

I smiled at him softly. "Yeah.." _I didn't do that but I did do something else. Just so you know._

* * *

Leaf's POV

Want in on a little secret of mine? It very ironic. You know our targets right? Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum, Gold Ethans, Drew Hayden .. and Gary Oak. Each one of us has a certain connection with these boys. And our job to kill them. But i dont know if the girls can. I'll tell you when they're ready to let it out, and me? I'll take me and my other dark secret to my my grave.

_Is that a little to dramatic?_

No.

* * *

"Ugh! Finally, i never thought this day would finish" May said as we walked into the lounge of where our dorms are. It is actually like a mansion like the one we used to live. We went to get our luggage from the lobby to bring to our rooms.

"What do you mean? Was it that bad?" i asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe who and what i saw." she whispered quietly.

I raised a brow in curiosity. "Lets talk about this another time." i winked

May smiled softly but devilish in the inside. "What room are you in"

I looked at my pass. "500A, how about you?"

"500C"

I grabbed my luggage and walked to the elevator with May. "Leaf, there's no 5th floor."

I looked at the buttons. It only said from 1-4, no 5. "Maybe they made a mistake on the card?"

We walked up to the woman that works here i guess.

"Excuse me, miss."

She turned around and gave us both a sweet smile. "Hello ladies, what may i do for you?"

i handed my card to her. "Theres no 5th floor on the elevator."

She smiled again, "Oh, so you're the new 'top students' huh? We teacher and staff has been hearing a lot about you."

May looked at her in a confused way. Probably to process what just happened.

"Um.. soo.." i started.

She lead us from behind her desk to a 'employee's room only', when you press a botton, a secret elevator appears. What. Why?

"Its to prevent girls from getting to those 5 boys."

"5 Boys?" May asked, still confused.

"You'll be able to meet them soon. Oh and by the way, My name is Joy."

"Nice to meet you Joy, my name is Leaf Green and this is my friend May Maple."

"Nice to meet you."

"And the student guidelines are in your room."

"Thank you"we both said.

As the elevator closed, we looked around the elevator for video cameras, recording or anything.

"So, what did you see/hear"

"Cubez3 is here."

I looked at her, with all the seriousness she had in her eyes.

"I saw Brendan. He's here."

"And Drew. He slightly remembers me."

* * *

Crystal's POV

UGH. THAT DAMN GOLD!

Seriously, that guy can not flirt with another girl for even a minute.

**Flashback**

"Hey new girl, Whats your name? My name is Richard and i'm single, you interested?"

Barf. Hell No. Not with this dude. This is a library and people aren't supposed to flirt inside one.

shutter. All i want is to get this mission done and get over it so i never have to see this 'Richard' ever again.

Then another comes along.

"Hey babe."

"Gold" Richard. puke. Called out.

I looked up and raised a brow. For a jock, he looked pretty ok. Shocking that he even goes to something like the library. This is my target, Gold Ethans. Black hair, Golden eyes, carries a pooling stick. Black sunglasses that makes him look so hot. No. Wait. No. Damn. I'm going to make myself feel sick. i admitted.

"Go away, i was here first."

The black haired boy smiled. "Not a chance man." Then he shot him a glare and he (Richard) ran for his life. What can this 'Gold' possibly do?

"Leave me alone, Gold." i said while rolling my eyes

"Stalking me already huh? Super Serious Gal?"

"Super Serious Gal? Really?"

He chuckled. "You like? Seeing as how serious you are, i think that suits you pretty well."

I rolled my eyes and went to get another book. "it doesn't seem like you changed a bit, Gold." i whispered to myself. Luckily, he didnt hear what i said at the end but,

"You called" His deep voice scared me from behind, his arm grabbing the book i wanted, his warmth of his breath makes me-

"Sorry Gold."

i pushed him away from me and quickly walked back to my room.

I'll admit. He got more charm but. I still don't want to fall for you like the last time.

* * *

_Who is the 'bastard' Dawn refers to? [paragraph 1]_

_Did something happen 3 years ago with the boys?_

_What is Leaf hiding. _

_What does Drew remember?_

_Who is Brendan? And Cubez3?_

_Does this mean Crystal will fall for Gold? Again? What?! [thats a no brainer. Of course -wink-]_

* * *

**Hi guys. So.**

**Another ~sorry from RedHanaIchigo**

**But i promise i will update more often. **

**And because i feel bad, i feel like rushing this a bit. Like 7-9 more chapters until i get to the climax. **

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Target

**hi fanfictioner. my new name for you v**

**thanks alot for favoriting this stories.**

**i mean 13 followers is a good thing right? Sure lets go with that.**

**Dont you just luv my happy personality? **

**tehehe.**

* * *

_Where am i?_

_Hello?_

_click click click_

_Whose there?_

_i slowly opened my eyes and turned to where the sounds were coming from.._

_"Shes stronger than the rest" one of the shadows said_

_i slowly jerked my head to where the sound was._

_what are they talking about?_

_My body hurt. I can't feel a thing._

_"She is the best one out of the four" said another_

_are they talking about me?_

_"I wonder if he regrets putting his daughter up like this."_

_Dad?_

_Dad!? Are you here?_

_"He's given everything on this. I don't think so."_

_help me. Somebody._

_help._

_..._

_Please._

_.._

* * *

I shot up as fast as i could and held myself as hard as i can.

Breathe. Breathe.

I haven't had this dream since. So long.

Dad, You bastard. I swear I will kill you.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"-awn. Dawn"

"DAWN WAKE UP!" called Crystal.

"Crys.. you're ruining my beauty sleep." i said.

"You know, school starts in 20. and i don't think ms. lorelei you have for english would be happy if you came in late. again."

"...WAIT WHAT?!"

i looked at my alarm clock. 8:00 blinking right in my face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARILER"

"I tried but someone couldn't stop snor-"

"OK. I GET IT."

Crys smiled to herself. "Better hurry :)"

"Shut up."

* * *

-pant pant-

i opened the door to my classroom. "I'm here."

gawd. i think im sweating. ew...

_ringgg_

"Hey. you made it, Dawn" Misty said. 3rd week of school and you think you'd get use-to the schedule.

Glares came at us but we or i, ignored it. How annoying. Without noticing the plum head, a bag was dropped in front of me. Thinking that I would be scared, he gave me a solitary smirk.._ is that even possible. Solitary smirk?_

_Shutter.._

I gave him a glare as he stared at me.

"Get out of my seat" he said in a low monotone voice.

I raised a brow.. "I don't feel like it. What are you gonna do about it?" It seemed really funny.

I got to see a plum head twitch. Hehe. Yeah, it was just that amusing. Not every day do you see a purple head get mad.

_Score. Get target mad. check. :)_

He grunted and went to sit in another spot. I saw his friends snicker at him. Gawd. this just might be my favourite day evarrrr.

"I wonder when they'll leave us alone" Misty said while breaking me away from my inner evil thoughts on how to make that plum head more.. sociable?

"You mean them-" I pointed and circled at the sluts (Britney, Madison, Ginger and Savannah) or if you perfer me say out their lame group name. the Di4monds (who the heck came out with that name. seriously..)

"or these things" I moved my finger to circle the boys sitting around us (Drew, Paul, Gary, Ash and Gold)

"All of the above" said may.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

well, class just ended and i think, teasing Maple is getting more and more fun. if that is possible.

You know, even though it felt like last week, it felt like years of being with her.

Strange right.

Flashback

"Oi Drew."

i turned my head and faced Maple "What do you want, June?"

"Its May. Can you just get that right for once."

oooooo she's getting irrated. i don't know why, but me doing this for the past 2 weeks had made my day. Ashy boy said _i think Drew's falling in love_

which i have to say is crazy. The great Drew Hayden never falls in love.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Drew.. havent you learned that when a girl talks, you listen and reply?"

"Not when you're dating Britney. That rule does not apply with her."

"That bad huh." she giggled quietly.

**Flashback**

God. i thought that when she laughed, i was in heaven.

Yes, i admitted it, she was cute. but you didn't hear that from me. so shushh

now should i let ash bonk me on the head to see if im crazy or not, or should i let misty do it? she's gotta hammer, and we all know she's not afraid to use it. i mean, she used it today too. on Gary. LOOL the funniest thing ever. but we promised not to speak of this ever. again. i was walking to the café when i saw May with another guy.

not jealous. just to be clear.. me. no. jealous. not jealous. ok?

i ignored it and walked to our usual table. By this time, we sit with the girls instead of with our girlfriends.

i know it bad to talk behind you girlfriends back but heck. i'm glad we're eating with these guys and not them.. god.. so annoying.

"I had a little talk with Brendan" she said to the girls as she sat down beside me and the girls gave her a look.

.. crap... When did she get here?

wait... Brendan? Brendan Birch. That guy in Class 2? he's…

I looked over to Gary and he gave me a nod as if he knew what I was thinking.

Brendan is my target. The one I have to kill by the school year.

* * *

May's POV

After we ate with the guys, we hurried up to our rooms.

"What'd he say?" "Where's the rest of them?" "Why are they here? Didnt they have a mission like what. last year?"

"Not so fast guys. Just let me explain."

**Flashback**

"Brendan! What are you doing here?" He turned and grabbed me into a small corner.

"May, its dangerous. We cant have people listening."

"Why are you here?"

"I- No. Cubez3 is here on a top-secret mission."

"What? We didn't hear of this."

"i know. I made sure none of you girls knew. Lucas and "

i gave him a sad smile. "Why?"

"because. if you knew what it was, you'd be really sad, and i never want to see my angel cry again."

"i cried when you left"

"i promised you i'd come back"

i sorta gave up on the topic. "so whats your mission."

"we were assigned to steal the school's national treasure, the legendary diamond and pearl orbs. Another thing is to keep watch on those boys, your targets, our old buddies."

i mentally gasped.

"As you know, they lost their memory or they were brainwashed. and according to a spy from inside the organization, their mission is to eliminate the transfer students which is..."

**Flashback**

"US?!" Dawn screeched.

I sighed. Not even letting me finish my sentence. "No, Cubez3 transferred in a few months before us. I don't know if the actual target was supposed to us or not but, right now, they probably think its them."

"What are we going to do?" Crystal said.

"I dont know, seriously." i said. im going to grow white hair all over.

And Drew. What oh what to do with him.

its deja-vu again..

hes giving me roses. which is something i was always fond of but... geez, Britney kept on giving me daggers... looks that would kill.

I wish he would remember. No scratch that. He cant remember.

* * *

**X Month XX Day X Place**

"Professor Hastings. Long time no see"

"Yes boss. Anything to do for you?"

"i want to see her."

"im sorry but shes not here"

"where is she?"

"i dont know sir. i reported a few weeks back. Did you not get it?"

"ARGHHHHH"

broken glasses crashed on the floor. Bullets fired. The next thing you know, the building was set on fire and the cause? nobody knew, except that man in black.

* * *

**So... How was that. its a bit rushed but i think you get the point?**

**and i just changed one thing from chapter 3. **

**so just reread it. please? **

**Thankyou.**

**Reviews kaay?**

**RedHanaIchigo :)**


	7. Chapter 7: We Swear Pt 1

**Hi Guys. **

**Im sorry for not updating on the usual time but this one is long. and its only Pt 1 so look forward to Pt 2 ok?**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Previously on Shadows In The Dark :**

_"What are we going to do?" Crystal said._

_"I dont know, seriously." i said. im going to grow white hair all over._

_And Drew. What oh what to do with him._

_I wish he would remember. No scratch that. He cant remember._

_xXx_

_"i want to see her."_

_"im sorry but shes not here"_

_"where is she?"_

_"i dont know sir. i reported a few weeks back. Did you not get it?"_

_"ARGHHHHH"_

_broken glasses crashed on the floor. Bullets fired. The next thing you know, the building was set on fire and the cause? nobody knew, except that man in black._

* * *

**Ash's POV**

You know, the new girl, misty. She's really pretty. but really violent. Hey, she's better than Britney, Madison, Ginger and Savannah. Well, Savannah was ok.

We're friends and THANK GOD we're only just friends.

I dont want to be clung around by a girl. How can Drew, Gary and Gold, AND NOT TO MENTION PAUL, even stay together with them this long?!

(And if you're wondering, its been 5 months. and the fact that Gary had not dump savannah already, even though shes really nice, the regular gary wouldve dumped her ages ago.)

never mind. i'll just never get the feeling of having a girlfriend.

"Ash, what should we do our project on" said Drew.

i gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look.

"You were dozing off again?! Our project for English man" said Gold

"Easy for you to say, Mrs Lorelei doesnt throw chalk at you" i said, rubbing my temple where she threw at. Hey, i FEEL a bump. over another BUMP.

"If you dont fall asleep in her class, you wont get chalk thrown at you." Paul smirked.

"How long until we have to go? i really want to finish this mission" i whined.

"Then hurry up and kill Rudy."

Rudy. Rudy. Every time i say his name, it sounds so familiar. its like the memory is like food at the tip of my tongue but theres no taste. What i mean to say is that, when i try to remember what that 'Rudy' is, my mind goes blank.

i mean, Gary tells me my mind was blank from the start but i mean. Rudy is somewhere in my memories, if i didnt fall off that cliff 3 years ago, would i still remember?

i never thought about killing Rudy, a student at S.O.A. (samuel oak school of the arts) or anyone else for that matter.

Sometimes, i wonder. How did i even get tangled up into the organization?

I asked the same question to the guys. Our answers are the same.

'I dont remember.'

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

Hi, Let me introduce myself and my teammates. Im Lucas Mathews, one of the people of Cubez3. My partners are Brendan Birch and Rudy Daniels.

We used to be part of _the_ organization but we managed to escape during a mission. Unfortunately, the organization found out and they've sent assassins out to kill us. aka. Drew, Gary, Ash, Gold, and Paul.

Everyday is getting more and more dangerous.

Nowadays, you can never be too sure when they're about to attack.

I know that their targets are us but i'm still worried about the girls.

No, not about Dawn.

Ok. Just a bit.

"Calm down. We'll talk through it and then we'll plan our next move" said Brendan.

i smiled at my best friend, "i hope everything will be ok"

"Dont jinx it bro." Rudy said, "i know its not real but lets just hope this turns out good."

"Yeah. I hope."

* * *

knock knock knock

I got up to and walked to the door. Brendan touched my shoulder and took out his gun. Rudy did the same and hid behind the wall, ready to fire. Brendan standing behind me pointed his gun at the door.

I slowly looked it the peep hole (A/N: Is that what they call it?).

5 figures standing outside our door.

I made a signal and the boys placed their guns away.

i opened the door, "Hey girls. Weren't expecting you." i said. Smiling as normal as i can.

Dawn looked at me suspiciously, "Anything to report?"

I looked over at Brendan and Rudy who were making weird gestures.

eh. die? death? no talk. i'm starting to wonder if we're playing charades.

"Not yet?" i lied.

The boys seemed to have calmed down, "What's with you guys?" May asked and suddenly, they became tensed again.

haha, you go May, go scare the crap outta them.

* * *

Strange. Tense. Not normal.

The girls were having a group meeting the boys about what they should do about the you know whos. (ice-types)

"Cynthia told us to work together, so tell us everything you've got" said Misty.

Rudy smiled at that. ~heeh. Yes.

Rudy has a tinnie tiny crush on Misty. But that's a secret alright?

"First of all, Do you remember what happened when we left?" Rudy asked. Lucas looked around. The girls all either looked away or looked down. "To fast?"

"No" Crystal said. "We should tell them"

"Alright" Leaf said. "So after you guys left..."

**Flashback**

_A dark muffled voice could be heard through floors as the leader of the organization was fuming mad._

_"those ungrateful brats! Call the Xes and the Ice-Types" he said outloud. "Now!" his voice boomed again._

_A little squeak could be heard on the other side of the phone line. "Sir, they're here. I'm letting them in now."_

_The man was pacing behind his desk, "Cubez3 is no longer apart of the organization as they have gone rouge."_

_10 kids stood in the middle of the room, emotionless and silent._

_"I want to to swear your loyalty upon me and to never betray me"_

_"We swear."_

_The man sat down on his chair, whom finally calmed down a little._

**Flashback**

"He was that mad huh?" Brendan said

"We're not even finished yet" said Dawn.

* * *

**Sorry, fanfictioners. **

**I was really busy on the weekend and i hope you'll forgive me. **

**I really made the ending suspenseful right?**

**Good. Its supposed to be like that**

**And hey! Go check out my other story called Blue In Wonderland ok? Its not bad, so go.**

**Remember, i like review so go write some in the comment box, favourite this story and follow me kay?**

**RedhanaIchigo xxx**


End file.
